The invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful coke dry cooling chamber with vertical outer walls constructed as cooling walls and parallel vertical cooling walls positioned within the cooling chamber, with supporting walls running crosswise to them.
Coke dry cooling chambers are described in detail in Technische Mitteilungen, No. 9/1982, pp. 434-439. FIG. 3 on p. 435 shows the arrangement of the cooling walls in the coke shaft, the so-called diaphragm walls consisting of rows of pipes arranged vertically parallel to one another, the pipes being joined by stays. To get a good transfer of heat from the hot coke to the coolant in the pipes, the pipes are without facing. Now it has been shown that in long-term use of the coke dry cooling chamber over the course of years there is a certain amount of wear on the pipe walls, so that in extreme cases the pipe walls have to be replaced.